Trepidation
by Iridescent River
Summary: What lays in the east when one is trapped in the west? A young girl strives to find out, and help comes to her in the form of a scaly miracle. This is both her story, and the the story of bravery, wonder, and how paths may meet in the strangest of ways
1. Among the Flowers of Birethi

**Disclaimer: Non, I do not own Eragon or anything related to it. However, I believe I have the rights to say Irewalņ and all its contents (including Olette) Woot!**

**A/N: This could collapse as soon as the last Inheritance novel is released (although I think even so, I'll not quit and just turn it into an AU) the girl's name is Olette, which I see I haven't mentioned. This is basically the teaser. Chapters after this will be written 3rd person. **

**To be honest, I just thought of this idea around an hour ago. I really hope it's a good one!**

-o- ψ -o-

Among the Flowers of Birethi

-o-ψ-o-

I can hear them sometimes. Their voices… distant, and yet the closest I've ever been to the other world. The clouded world across the sea.

I wonder constantly if they can hear me too, but I've never been strong enough to ask them. I doubt it would matter, for their consciousnesses couldn't hear my voice. They are only feeble creatures of the past who have somehow managed to survive this long, with minds far too weak for such an exchange. Yet I still muse upon them, immersing myself in their feelings and forgetting my own. This is my rebellion against the urthiers. Our leaders, who forbid any type of exchange between us and the other world. It is because of their strict regulation of this law that the others do not even know of our existence.

Still many, including myself, have violated this law in a variety of ways. Reaching across the Eapul Sea and breaching the feelings of random humans is but one. Some have gone as far as to try sailing across without the urthuers knowledge, but none have succeeded. Lately, it seems as if the interest that once covered nearly all of Irewalņ has melted to only a handful of beings.

It was this that I thought upon as I strode across the Birethi Gardens. It was a spot I often came to when desperate for a place to think to myself.

The Gardens were a sacred space, built by Lorýng of the ancient generation. I've been told that the flowers that bloom there have been doing so since the very beginning of time, and I believed it, for not yet had I seen one do so much as wither. Coming to a pause, I reached out and touched the soft petals of a strange blue specimen. It curled gently over my finger and cradled it for a moment before I pulled away. I could feel the flower's anger and stepped back nervously, continuing my trek down the polished path.

_I will meet you, Humans. This I swear, for the laws of frightened leaders cannot squash my curiosity. I will find a way… a road to Alagaësia._

-o-ψ-o-

Pronunciation:

Birethi – BEER-ETH-EE

Urthiers – UR-THEE-EARS

Eapul – A-PULL

Lorýng – LORE-ING

-o-ψ-o-

**Sorry for the shortness, but tis only the intro. If you liked it, please drop a review!**


	2. Behind the Church of Eherbe

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Eragon, but I own everything you do not recognize!**

**A/N: First official chapter, and I'm so happy. It's been a long time since I've written a fanfiction, and this is my first one from the world of Eragon. I'm not too fond of the title however, and if you have a good idea for it, tell me within a review. If your title wins… I'll be forever grateful! –smiles-**

**Also, I changed my mind about writing this in 3rd person. The whole thing shall be 1st.**

-o-ψ-o-

Chapter Two

Behind the Church of Eherbe

I made my way back home slowly, dragging my feet as much as possible and stopping to stare blankly into space at regular intervals. My mind was scrabbling for an idea to get to that mystifying land across the sea, but none came. When I reached the mahogany face of my front door; I had all but given up hope.

Turning the handle, I tried stepping over the threshold, only be knocked backwards several millimeters by Zetch, my younger sister.

_Olette! Olette! Where have you been?_ she shouted, her tiny voice high in excitement, _I want to show you something I found… It's behind the church! Follow me!_

Grabbing my hand, Zetch dragged me down the still streets of Juromun. I smiled softly, being very much used to this by now. Zetch's interest in anything she didn't already know about often spurred these little adventures. Most times the thing she wanted to show was an exotic looking flower or a beautifully colored stone, although once it had been a baby robin that had fallen from the nest.

A cold feeling welled up inside my body as I remembered. Zetch had been very young at the time, and she didn't understand why the little bird wouldn't move. I had been forced to explain about how the robin had broken its neck from the fall, and that it was now no longer alive. Zetch's eyes had grown wide with understanding, but not the horror I had expected.

_Is that what happened to mother and father?_

I had been left speechless by the shock and had simply nodded, but in truth, that was not what had happened at all.

_Here we are! It's right around this way_, Zetch freed herself from my grasp and rushed around to the rear of the huge marble structure. One again, I looked up to marvel at the beauty of our church. Taller than any other building in Juromun, the edifice was dedicated to the worship of Eherbe. On the other side, civilians marched in and out through the ever-open doors, and four guards glared around suspiciously with spears sharper than the steeple above.

Zetch was crouched down in a patch of dirt. Behind her was a large stained-glass window depicting Eherbe in all his golden-clad glory, and in front was the beginnings of the Parёendai Wood.

_Look at this, Olette. Isn't in a strange stone?_

I stooped down next to her and looked to where she was pointing. A smooth rock lay there in the dust, reflecting the sun's weakening rays off a gleaming ivory surface. I reached out and brushed it with the tips of my fingers, marveling at its perfection before carefully picking it up.

_It certainly is…_ I replied softly, turning it over in my hands. It was perfectly oval, and surprisingly heavy. I strongly suspected it had been crafted for something in particular.

_Can we keep it? It's so pretty!_ Zetch looked at me pleadingly, and squealed with delight as I nodded. _I can put it in the rock garden! Right in the middle!_

_I'm sure it'll be lovely there,_ I smiled and handed the stone to her. She promptly turned around and started back home, literally bouncing in her excitement. _Zetch, I'll be back later, ok? I think I'm going to stop at Frare's for dinner. I'll bring something back for you._

She nodded her understanding and disappeared around the corner.

-o-ψ-o-

Frare was a short, plump man with a permanent frown attached to his face due to all the times he was forced to deal with a man who could not hold his liquor. He peered skeptically at me from under his bushy brows as I approached the counter.

_I'll have the special please, to go._

He pointed a fat finger at one of the few unoccupied seats around him and said, _It'll be a few minutes. _

I perched myself in the indicated chair and looked around nervously while Frare stated my order to the cook. The food was for Zetch, for I didn't intend to eat anything. My stomach had been rolling around ever since this morning, and I highly doubted black bean casserole would make me feel any better.

The thoughts filling the room was nearly deafening as usual. I spotted a few familiar faces in the crowd, but made no attempt to strike up a conversation with anyone. That day, I decided to listen. Opening my mind to everything, I waited for an interesting topic to come up before latching myself onto the discussion.

_Oh, and tomorrow Lori will be going with Juroi…_

_This is terrible. I may have to have a word with the cook…_

_Alagaësia has some interesting news of late…_

Stopping my scan immediately, I tuned into the thoughts of whoever was talking about the other world. Suddenly becoming very excited, I blocked out absolutely everything but the voice of a young man and woman.

_Is that so?_, said the female, _and when did you hear about this?_

_A few days ago. I was listening in as usual on Teirm. They've been thinking of a man called Galbatorix, and a huge reward for a boy with a dragon._

_A dragon? What is that?_

_I'm not sure. Images are fuzzy from such a distance, but it seems like a huge monster of some kind._

_Interesting, is that all you found out?_

_Yes, but I plan on looking into it further of course. _

I shuddered and released myself from their minds. These people knew about the land across sea! I craned my neck, looking around for their location but to no avail. Upon giving up, my mind was taken over by the mention of dragon. A huge monster, he had said it was. For some reason, my skin prickled with excitement. No where in Juromun would you ever find such a thing. Fiends had been vanquished from the land many centuries ago by the gods, or so that is what our priests told me. A completely new element had been revealed about the other land, and it had only heightened my curiosity.

So absorbed I was in this subject, that I didn't even notice as Frare approached with Zetch's food and jumped in surprise when he tapped me on the shoulder. I paid him quickly and left, failing again to discern a different pair of eyes watching my back as the door swung shut behind me.

-o-ψ-o-

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes. I never read back though a chapter after I write it (I probably should), so there are probably lots of errors. Also, I case you didn't catch it, the people of Irewalņ speak with their minds, like Eragon and Saphira do. **

**QUICK PRONUNCIATION GUIDE: **

**Eherbe – HERB-AY**

**Olette – OH-LET**

**Parёendai – PAR-EN-DIE**

**Frare – FR-AIR**


	3. In The Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: Eragon is not mine**

**A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Sorry, I'll try to update quicker in the future! (I hope I didn't kill you, BeeGee) **

**Also, I changed Zetch's age from 4 to 10 because of a change in my plot. I won't give anything away about it though! Just make a mental note….**

-o-ψ-o-

Chapter Three

In The Stormy Night

Zetch was still in the rock garden behind our home when I returned from Frares. She kept picking up the white stone and placing it in different positions among the other gleaming pebbles, trying to find an angle that suited it best.

I had started the garden four years ago with a small handful of orange rocks discovered in the Parёendai Wood. Zetch had latched herself onto the idea fairly quickly and began adding her own finds to the garden until it claimed nearly one fourth of the land behind our home. It gleamed a sea of colors, and Zetch cared for every pebble with an enthusiasm rarely found in a ten-year-old.

_What do you think of it here, Olette? _She asked, feeling my presence behind her. She had placed it smack dab in the middle, surrounded by a circle of smaller black stones. I grinned, crouching down beside her.

_Perfect. You have a knack for arranging things. _

She beamed and then turned to look at me, her expression now pained.

_I'm hungry..._

I laughed in spite of myself. _I got you Frere's special. It's on the table._

_Thanks, _she replied gratefully, standing up and marching towards the house. Once her back disappeared through the rear door, I turned my attentions back to the garden. It had been awhile since I had really looked at it, but not much had changed, save the size. I examined the new addition, admiring the sheen radiating from the stone's glossy surface. It made it seem like all the other rocks were only there to serve as its alter.

_Olette, are you coming back inside? _Zetch asked from the kitchen. I stood up promptly and let her know I was.

-o-ψ-o-

A sudden chill masked the air over Juromun that night. Zetch and I had to stay up late to make sure all windows were closed and doors shut tight. A wind began to pick up.

Zetch had hated storms ever since she was a little girl. They were only thing that I knew of that could scare her to an extreme extent. Her fear was already beginning to show as I tucked her into bed, the blustery weather howling against the paper thin walls.

_It's alright. It'll die down soon, _I reassured her, directing warmth and soothing emotions into her shaking mind. She didn't say a word, and pulled the blankets up to below her eyes. I turned the light out and walked to the room next to hers, settling myself down in my own bed and peering through the glass pain of my window. The view from my bedroom was of the plot behind our home, namely, the rock garden. I was amazed that I could see anything through the blackness of night, but nevertheless, the white stone shone bright in my vision. I stared at it until the edges became distorted and I was forced to blink.

_What could it be, really? _I wondered to myself. Certainly, it had belonged to someone else. Nothing like that could be found naturally, or at least not to my knowledge. _Could it be from… Alagaësia?_

I watched it for a long time, my mind drifting between possibilities. Suddenly, it moved. Not even strong wind should have been able to shake a rock so heavy. I shut my eyes and opened them wide, blinking in some disbelief. The white stone stood still now, but it had defiantly moved. There was no doubt.

I got out of bed and peered closer out the window. Only a few seconds later, I saw it shake. Not a slow, back and forwards shake, but more like a tremble. I wondered if something, maybe an animal that I couldn't see was trying to take it. Zetch would be heartbroken if it was stolen by a raccoon. Or at least, this was the excuse I made up for my curiosity as I slid into my sweater and lit a candle to see through the darkness.

Of course, it was blown out the second I opened the door. The whistle of the wind could have surely waken Zetch up, and I quickly stepped outside and eased it shut, fingers crossed. Looking up, I was relieved to see her bedroom light still out.

Carefully, I tiptoed across the yard, praying to Eherbe that I wouldn't trip across a root and that Zetch would stay asleep. Finally, a speck of white appeared within sight. I could now see that it had defiantly moved. The circle of black stones placed around it had been messed where it had rolled across them, and it now lay several meters to the right, and there was no raccoon to be seen. I took a step towards the white rock and gasped in wonder, for it had suddenly started to shake violently. Biting my lip, I picked it up to inspect for the reason, but promptly dropped it again as it began to crack under my fingers.

I almost fell backwards when I realized that the stone wasn't a stone at all, but an egg. A scaly clawed foot had emerged from a small hole now broken in the surface. Pieces of the white shell were breaking off everywhere, and a barely audible squeak was coming from inside.

_Olette! What's wrong?_ My panic must have leaked out to Zetch, as she was now running towards me frantically, barefoot and without a sweater. I pointed at the thing now half out of the egg with a trembling finger. She turned to look at it and her eyes grew large.

_Is that the white rock? What's happening to it?_

But I didn't, or couldn't answer. Finally, the hatchling had burst out of its prison. It made a strange 'yak' sound, staring up at me with the strangest rose-colored eyes. I almost wanted to run, or at least get Zetch out of there, but something kept me in my place. Something told me that the awkward creature before my little sister and I wasn't hostile.

From the light still emanating from the shell fragments, I could make out most of its features. The creature was white like its egg, with two thin and strangely angled wings protruding from its back. It stood on four legs, each ending in three-inch long talons. They looked perfectly capable of gouging Zetch's eyes out; nevertheless, she approached it before I could warn her not to. She reached out to touch the hatchling's scaly skin, but it retreated, stumbling towards me like a sightless bumblebee. I kept in place as it curled around my ankles, making 'yak' sounds and batting its wings feebly. Zetch blinked in surprise.

_What on earth is it? _She asked. I shook my head, reaching down. I wasn't sure if I was going to shoo it away or pet it, but as soon as the tips of my fingers made contact with the creature's dimly glowing skin, an icy blast of pain shot up my arm.

_Olette! _Zetch yelled as I collapsed to the ground. I huddled myself into a little ball, and tried blocking the hurt out of my mind to no avail. A rhythm of agony pulsed through my blood and into every crevice of my being. The wind wailed along with it.

_HEY! HEY! _An unfamiliar voice suddenly entered the garden. Zetch's alarm was directed towards the left, so that must be where the intruder was entering from.

_Oh, damn! It's already hatched! _The voice was male and very angry sounding. The pain in my body began to subside slowly. Eventually, only the palm of my hand hurt anymore, and I opened my tightly shut eyelids.

_Who are you? _Zetch snarled at the intruder. The first thing I noticed was the white creature, watching me curiously, and then I saw Zetch, huddled over me protectively while fiercely glaring in the direction of a tall silhouette near the garden gate.

_Ah, what am I going to tell Hecvor? I'm going to be murdered! _The figure moaned. He looked up with gleaming eyes and started towards us.

_Stay away! _I yelled, _Who are you?_

_Why should I tell you? You've just ruined my life! _His voice was hysterical. The hatchling creature 'yak'ed ferociously. I stood; ready to defend Zetch against the approaching maniac, but it seemed like she didn't need my protection. Picking a sharp stone out of the garden, she hurled it at the man with all the strength of a mighty warrior. Amazingly, it hit the target in the shoulder and caused him to stagger backwards.

_Hey! That hurt! _He stepped forward, just as Zetch was about to throw another rock, and was bathed in moonlight as a cloud shifted above. He was surprisingly young, and wore mostly black. His dark eyes shone with anger as they landed on the white creature, yakking loudly behind my legs.

_What do you want? _I yelled at him.

_The dragon! Give me that damn dragon! _

-o-ψ-o-

**Again, I'd like to apologize for the wait. I've had a lot of things to deal with lately, but I'm happy to finally have some time to write again. The next chapter should be up soon… hopefully… I wish I had a more fixed schedule for this…**

**Please review though!**

**QUICK PRONUNCIATION GUIDE:**

**Olette – OH-LET**

**Zetch – ZEH-TCH (sort of hard to describe…)**


	4. Within the Black Bastion

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Swedish snorkeling gear… Oh, I suppose I don't own Eragon ether…**

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4. This is the moment you've all (well, I have) been waiting for. Kristin's NEVER ever gotten past chapter three in anything. Planned ahead of three? Sure. Written? Nah. So here we are! My very first time ever writing chapter FOUR! Woohoo… (I actually thought it would be more exciting… Hm.)**

-o-ψ-o-

Chapter Four

Within the Black Bastion

_LET ME OUT you… you INSECT! _I pounded my fists fiercely against the metal bars of my cage. It was a lovely cage really. It even had a furnace. Still, that did not by any means make it alright for me to be in it.

Just outside, sitting in a chair watching my fruitless efforts was a fat old guard. He completely ignored my insults, which only infuriated me further.

_WHERE IS MY SISTER?! _

_Look, lady,_ he growled, peering at me from under his leather cap, _your sis is jus' fine, right. I alread' told ja she in a differ'nt cell sumwhere._

_Why am I here, then?_ I asked for the eleventh time. The guard just shook his head and began fiddling with his ring of keys. They clanked unpleasantly and made me nervous. Sullen, I shrank to the back of the cage and sat on the somewhat soft mattress laying there.

How did I end up in a prison cell, you ask? The answer is short of fast and vague, even to me. Perhaps I should start back where we left off…

_The dragon! Give me that damn dragon! _

The young, dark man seemed to fly towards Zetch and me. I could feel his intense fury radiating across the rock garden. Zetch chucked a few more stones in his direction, but they all missed.

_Who are you! _I yelled, but he didn't even seem to register. His thoughts were a swirling mass of panic and anger all directed at the little white hatchling creature curled around my ankles. He pushed me aside with surprising strength for such a skinny person. The force knocked me down completely, and I must have slammed my head against a stone to have been rendered unconscious. Upon opening my eyes four hours ago (according to the clock set on the wall behind the guard), I found myself here, in this oversized birdcage.

Still, greater than my worry over my whereabouts, is my worry over Zetch. I wondered exactly how far away from me she was, and if she had been knocked unconscious as well. I also wondered who that man had been, the one that had such passionate rage towards that newborn dragon. Of course, it was a dragon. The man _said _it was a dragon, and what else could it have been? Strangely, I was worried for it too.

_Ay, lady, _said the guard, approaching the door to my cage and peering between the bars. I sent him my nastiest glare in return. He grinned. One of his front teeth were missing, shortening his smile's intentions greatly. _No need fo' distrust, right. You 'ungry?_

I was. My stomach growled just at that moment. I wasn't going to tell him so, though. Instead I settled for a determined:

_Tell me where my sister is._

My stomach growled louder. The guard laughed heavily and turned around to fetch some foul smelling concoction on the wooden table squeezed into the corner of the small black room.

Honestly, I'd never thought much about luck before that moment when he twisted to the left. However as my eyes caught the glint of his keys slipping from the grasp of his belt and skidding just within my reach outside the cage, I knew that it existed and it was with me.

Even better, the guard didn't notice as he lumbered over and began dipping out two bowls of whatever food was on that table. He hummed a strange tune and took his time. Quietly as possible, I reached between the bars and caught the ring on my middle finger. They clinked against one another; I flinched, but the guard continued to scrape against the bottom of the pot with the ladle, his chubby face screwed up in concentration. Once I got them through the cage, I realized with a terrible shock that I didn't know which of the fifty keys on there unlocked the door. I stared at them all blankly as the guard waddled back with the food.

_AY! 'Ow'd you get those! _he shouted once he spotted them in my hands. He very nearly dropped the bowls in his attempt to reach his chubby fingers in through the bars at me. Suddenly, another idea sprung into my head. This guard was stupid. I could probably get away with it…

_Oh, I'm sorry. Here you go, _I said blandly, handing the keys back to him. He grinned his horrible grin again.

_Heh. Good lady. I though' you'd be tryin' to escape… Well anyway, 'ere you are… _I stood up as he fumbled for the correct key on the ring with one hand, holding one steaming bowl in his other. The door unlocked with a click, and I was off. I didn't stop to look back, and I was terribly surprised that running out when his guard was down really worked. I could still hear his thoughts: confusion and anger. I didn't think he was running after me. He was hoping another guard would catch me instead. I was determined to not let that happen. Not until I found Zetch.

The halls I ran along were all the same. The walls were all painted black, like the room my cage had been in, and the floors were old wooden boards that creaked whenever my feet hit against them. So far, there had been no other doors, no windows, and no intersections. After I long while, I slowed down along the winding black path, gasping for breath. I found in extremely strange that no one had come after me yet. I began to walk along placidly; looking straight ahead and keeping my mind open in case another person approached. I had long since lost the thoughts of the first guard. There was such a lack of life and sound that I began to feel scared and then nauseated.

_What are you doing?_

I jumped and emitted a shrill squeaking noise. All at once, there was life everywhere. So much sound of so many thoughts. Abruptly, shiny wooden doors popped out of the walls, and conversation and laughter could be heard behind everyone of them. And behind me, there was another presence. Spinning around, confused and almost terrified, I came face to face with the same dark eyes I had last witnessed in the dead of night, gazing at me with annoyance and a strange resentment.

-o-ψ-o-

**Sorry it's sort of short, but I wanted to hurry and not take another month to update… and I wanted to leave this chapter on a cliffie (cause it's my first fourth and I have to make it special somehow). Please review!**


End file.
